


rose black

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Cock milking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: It’s winter break, and Jim’s brought a new toy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Spock, Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock & Hikaru Sulu & Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov & Spock, Scotty should be there too but tags can't be more than 100 characters, Spock & Hikaru Sulu, Spock & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	rose black

They had agreed to meet in Pavel’s apartment because although he’s the youngest, he’s also the only one without a roommate or paper-thin dorm room walls.

They’re sitting in the living room, backpacks and parkas scattered about nearby. Leonard watches Pavel talk to Scotty about his latest electrical assignment with animated hand gestures. Nyota sits across from them and chimes in occasionally. She’s already helped herself to the communal tub of ice cream in Pavel’s freezer that they’d collectively paid for. Well, Leonard had bought it and he’s still waiting for everyone to pay him back. Scotty definitely hasn’t paid him yet. Or Jim.

The front door opens. “My class ran late,” Spock says as he comes into view. Still wrapped in his thick jacket, he chooses to slump next to Nyota, tucking his socked feet on the couch.

“Cold,” Nyota complains.

“You are eating ice cream.”

Nyota snorts. “That’s different. Your parka is radiating cold.” Spock allows himself to be shoved in Leonard’s direction, and Leonard spreads his arm out in an inviting gesture. Spock curls up at his side and Leonard feels him shiver slightly.

Pavel perks up as the door opens again. “They’re here.” He waves at Jim and Sulu as they remove their shoes and parkas.

“Oh my god, Jim.” Nyota tilts her head back and laughs when she sees the relatively large black case Jim is carrying. “That isn’t discreet at all.”

Jim simply grins his cheshire grin and sits on the carpet surrounded by the couches everyone is sitting on. “I mean, it could be a toolkit or something.”

Spock leans forward, intrigued. “So what is it?”

“Ah, right. Spock doesn’t know. Who else doesn’t? Scotty and Bones, right? Pavel told Uhura already.” Jim unhooks the small padlock and opens the case.

Leonard raises his eyebrows at the unfamiliar contraption and tubes. “Is that an air pump?”

“Close.” Jim holds up a cylindrical plastic chamber and his smirk widens as he sticks a finger into the hole at one end. That smirk could only mean one thing.

“A sex machine?” Scotty sounds incredibly amused. “How much did it cost?”

Sulu and Jim look at each other. Sulu speaks first. “More than we’d like to admit. Even splitting it three ways with Pavel.”

Scotty laughs. “So this is what you all purchase because none of you can get a date?”

Jim’s voice is good-natured. “Ah, shut up, Scotty.”

Nyota sets aside the ice cream to move closer to where Jim and Sulu are examining it. “It’s gonna melt,” Leonard says, pouting at the tub. 

Scotty takes the ice cream and Nyota’s spoon for himself. He seems content to eat and look on from afar. Leonard glances to the side at Spock, who hasn’t said anything yet. His eyes are very bright and laser-focused on the machine.

Sulu makes room for Spock as he slides down from his seat to look at the machine. Jim hands over the cylinder and Spock scrutinizes it in usual Spock fashion - but this isn’t a chemistry beaker, it’s a sex machine.

Spock glances around at their group of friends, and the glint in his eyes hasn’t gone away. “I want to use it.”

Jim leans closer to Spock’s face, not backing down. “Right here, right now?”

Spock doesn’t break eye contact, but he’s definitely blushing now. “Yes.”

“Hell, yes. I’m in.”

Sulu lightly punches Spock’s arm. “Fuck yeah, Spock.”

“The restraints,” Pavel suggests. “It’s still in the second bedroom closet.”

Leonard rolls his eyes. “Let me guess. It’s still in that tangled up state we left it in a week ago?”

Turns out it is. Nyota and Leonard sit together untangling the restraining straps while Scotty and Sulu peer at the instruction manual, trying to figure out how to assemble the machine. “Oh, look, coupon. Very nice.” Sulu tosses aside a bright sheet of paper. “Okay, so it says the first step is that Spock should remove all his clothes.”

Spock shoves Sulu, who giggles and falls into Scotty’s lap. Spock’s small smile is radiant.

Nyota releases the final cuff from its twisted mess. “That’s done. Where should we put it? Bed? This couch?”

“Here,” Spock decides. “Although I am not sufficiently warm yet.”

Pavel gets up. “I’ll adjust the thermostat.”

Nyota and Leonard shorten the length of the straps to fit around the back of the couch, and Jim brings a blanket to spread out over the cushions. Nyota faces Spock and pats on the seat with a smile.

Spock flushes darker and finally removes his bulky jacket. A second lighter jacket and sweater follow, then a shirt within his long-sleeved shirt. Leonard huffs. “How many layers have you got in there, you cold-blooded being of a human?” 

Spock glares at Leonard, but the effect isn’t helped by the fact he’s half-naked now. The only thing on his upper body is a pendant necklace.

“He’s shivering,” Nyota laughs. Spock grouches as he sits on the couch among the restraints and blankets, but he accepts a tight hug from Nyota, snuggling into her warmth. Leonard joins the hug and he can feel Spock almost melting.

Pavel comes back into view and perks up. “Group hug?” He joins from Nyota’s side, wrapping his lanky arms all the way over to Leonard.

Scotty makes a noise of triumph and Sulu plugs it into the electrical outlet. “Alright, where’s the controller?”

“Warning,” Jim says. “I’ve heard it’s noisy.” A motor whirrs to life and the inner chamber of the plastic cylinder attached to the hose begins to pulse and contract. Leonard can feel Spock’s breath catch.

They move back to allow Spock to remove his jeans and boxer briefs, and then he’s sitting there fully exposed and already partially erect. Leonard carefully fastens the ankle cuffs, hearing the heavy metal click, and then he looks up to see Nyota has done the same for the wrist cuffs. The straps are way too loose, and Nyota and Pavel have to readjust them. Spock flexes against the restraints, testing them. His thighs are spread apart, and his tan stomach is tense with anticipation. 

“Still cold?” Nyota asks, brushing at Spock’s straight bangs.

Spock dips his chin. “Slightly.”

“Well, that won’t be the case for long.” Sulu settles between Spock’s parted thighs and winks at him, cylinder in one hand.

“Lube bottle is here,” Jim says. “You need a lot, or there won’t be any suction.”

Scotty warms the lube between his palms before slicking it down between Spock’s thighs, circling his entrance before going back up to the tip of his cock. Spock thrusts into the touch a little, but his range of movement is limited by the restraints. Nyota slips a finger through some of the lube pooling at the crease of one leg and uses it to tease Spock’s nipple. Spock hums and relaxes into the caress.

Sulu positions the cylinder. “You ready? You want to stop anytime, you say stop.” Spock moans softly as Sulu slips the cylinder forward around his cock, and Leonard watches the inner sleeve fill up as the cock slides deeper inside. 

Sulu settles the base of the cylinder against Spock and angles it so that his cock is held erect from his balls. “Slowest setting first,” Scotty says. “We go from there.”

The noisy motor turns back on and the inner sleeve of the cylinder begins to slowly contract around the cock at a methodical pace. Spock’s jaw drops and his head falls back against the couch.

Jim hovers over him. “Stop?” he prompts with worry.

“No, no. I was surprised.” Spock exhales as his hips twitch.

Pavel examines the cylinder with a curious glance. “How does it feel?”

Spock thinks for a moment. “Expensive.” Sulu laughs heartily, and Spock looks shyly pleased by the reaction. “It is unexpectedly strong,” Spock adds.

Leonard purses his lips and brushes a stray hair off of Spock’s bare shoulder. “How many times did he come last time? Did anyone keep track?”

Sulu shrugs and adjusts his grip on the cylinder. “Craziest refractory period of anyone I know.”

Spock’s breathing is starting to become heavier. The muscles of his legs and stomach flex, and Leonard reaches to trace the line up his inner thigh. Scotty holds up the controller. “What do you think, Spock?”

“Yes,” Spock pants. “More.”

The pace quickens to a slightly faster setting. Spock’s face is a delightful mixture of pleasure and bashfulness from how acutely everyone is watching him and his body. 

“Don’t mind us,” Sulu says with a chuckle.

“Nah,” Jim says easily. “That’s what gets him off.”

“Jim,” Spock protests, but he doesn’t deny the statement. And then Scotty ups the intensity another notch and Spock isn’t saying anything at all. Then he starts squirming and his chest moves with rapid breaths. “Just need a little -” Spock breaks off mid-sentence and whines.

Jim eases next to Sulu, lubing his own fingers. “Yeah?”

Spock thrusts his hips to the side, but Sulu follows his motions, keeping the sleeve securely sucking over his cock. Jim slips one lubed finger all the way inside Spock and twists his wrist as he curls his hand. It’s enough for Spock to gasp and spasm against his restraints, a soft cry escaping his lips.

Jim doesn’t remove his fingers. “Ready to go again?”

Spock nods eagerly. He’s starting to sweat, and his bangs are beginning to plaster against his forehead.

Leonard brushes his palm over Spock’s lower abdomen, feeling the muscles contracting there. Nyota returns her attention to Spock’s nipples, plucking and twisting at her leisure. Spock tries to push his chest into the stimulation, and his arms strain at their restraints.

Pavel presses two fingers to Spock’s lips, rubbing and circling until Spock opens his mouth. Spock gazes at him as he uses his tongue and lips to toy with Pavel’s fingertips. Spock’s finesse is lost as he approaches orgasm and tips over the edge again. His face is even less reserved this time, eyes closed with a faint grimace.

The entire time, Jim is fingering Spock’s prostate, and he’s doing a real good job of it judging from Spock’s movements and noises. Spock is gradually becoming more vocal as the machine’s movements continue to quicken. At this point, the speed is quick enough that the sleeve is blurred from how fast the vibrations are going.

Scotty adds his hand to the base of Spock’s neck and Spock thrashes with another orgasm. He’s definitely sweating now.

“God, Spock, how much do you have in you?” Sulu fondles Spock’s balls and Spock whimpers. It’s taking much longer than before now for Spock to come. Jim adds a finger, then another, and the slick noises are drowned out by the loud machine.

“It’s plateaued,” Spock finally says through gritted teeth. “I don’t think I can achieve orgasm another time.”

“I think you can,” Nyota says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Please,” Spock begs, yanking at his cuffs in futility.

Sulu tugs at Spock’s balls. “That doesn’t sound like ‘stop’ to me.”

Spock pants open-mouthed as the touch to his expanse of skin becomes more insistent. Leonard nuzzles his unshaved chin on Spock’s shoulder and breathes against his neck, and Spock’s head lolls towards him. Pavel uses the opportunity to drag spit-slicked digits up the other exposed side of Spock’s neck, and Spock shudders as Pavel blows cool air over it.

Leonard watches as Nyota leans down to speak into Jim’s ear, and then they switch places. Nyota lubes one hand and slips her deft fingers where Jim’s had just left. She moves her entire arm rapidly and Spock suddenly goes rigid “ _Oh._ ” Spock’s legs move helplessly, but the restraints don’t budge. Jim yanks at Spock’s taut nipples, squeezing them hard. “ _Oh_ \- !” Spock cries out and his hips clear the blankets under him as he arches. His legs jerk again and Spock throws his head back with another loud cry.

Jim purrs as Spock comes down from the orgasm. “Wow, that’s a climax.”

Scotty still hasn’t turned off the rapid machine setting, and Spock desperately tries to thrash his hips away. “No, no, no,” he whimpers.

“That doesn’t sound like stop,” Sulu says with a hint of laughter in his voice. He pats Spock’s thigh. “Spock? That didn’t sound like ‘stop’ to me.”

An exasperated smile touches Spock’s lips before they open in helpless pleasure again. “Ah - _fuck!_ ” Spock writhes as the aftershocks send him directly into another brutal climax, leaving him limp and panting at the end of it.

The machine clicks off and Scotty makes eye contact with Leonard, his eyes sparkling from hearing Spock’s rare curse. 

Sulu removes the cylinder and Spock’s spent cock falls back against his stomach, spattering come everywhere. Jim strokes up Spock’s heaving ribs as Nyota giggles and smoothes her non-lubed hand over Spock’s knee. At this point Spock is practically a puddle against the back of the couch.

Sulu uncuffs Spock’s lax legs and Pavel and Leonard tend to Spock’s wrists. Spock’s arms fall to his sides and Sulu sits on the couch next to Pavel, massaging Spock’s reddened wrists. Jim, Scotty and Nyota have disappeared to the restroom, and Leonard can hear them chat and laugh quietly before Jim and Nyota return with damp cloths. Leonard can hear Scotty rinsing off the sex machine parts in the bathroom.

Jim and Nyota wipe Spock’s body and Jim is extra careful as he moves the cloth down to Spock’s soft cock. Spock watches them, but doesn’t twitch his body at all as they work. Once they’re finished, Jim pats Spock’s inner thigh and encourages him to move up slightly so they can remove the soaked blanket from underneath him.

Pavel presses closer to Spock, who is shivering now that the adrenaline isn’t clouding his senses. “Cold?” Pavel rises and disappears down the hallway. Sulu scoots into the empty space Pavel has left and cuddles close to Spock.

Spock chuckles softly when Pavel returns with a fuzzy grey sleep robe made of thick fabric. “Thank you, Chekov.” Pavel beams and watches Spock slip it on, tying it securely around his waist.

Scotty returns and sits next to Leonard, wrapping an arm around him. “Didn’t even use the highest setting,” Scotty informs them all with a smug expression. Spock closes his eyes and shudders imperceptibly. Scotty chortles. “Ooh, you see that as a challenge, Spock?”

Spock rests his head on Leonard’s. “Perhaps.”

Leonard twists a little towards Spock. “Want water, Spock?” Spock nods against Leonard, so Leonard stands and goes into the kitchen, taking the empty ice cream tub and spoon with him. He leaves it in the sink and fills the hot water pot to heat up some water for tea. Spock’s designated tea is in the pantry where it’s always been, because he’s the only one that drinks tea.

Leonard finishes preparing the tea and returns to the main room to find the television on, softly playing one of Pavel’s movies. Spock is resting his head on Sulu’s thigh as Nyota smooths her hand chastely over Spock’s thigh. Jim is snuggled next to Scotty and Pavel sits on the floor close to Nyota.

Spock tilts his head as Leonard approaches with the tea, and his eyes light up seeing the steaming mug. He sits up and accepts the tea with two hands, his touch affectionate over Leonard’s fingers as Leonard passes the warm mug over.

Leonard chooses to sit on the floor next to Pavel, stretching his legs out with a sigh. Something flops over his head and Leonard squawks.

“Extra blankets,” Jim calls with amusement as Leonard claws it off his head. Scotty and Jim are tucking themselves into their own blanket, while Nyota, Spock and Sulu are wrapped in another one.

“Thanks.” Leonard shakes his head and spreads the blanket to cover him and Pavel. He leans back against Sulu’s legs, feeling the warmth all around him. 

“Uh oh,” Nyota says with amusement. “Leonard’s gonna fall asleep halfway through the movie again.”

Leonard rapidly blinks his eyes. “I’m not,” he stubbornly denies.

“Such a dad friend,” Pavel chimes in, leaning against Leonard’s side.

Leonard feels a hand slip into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp and stroking through his locks. He feels himself lulled into a sleepy, unguarded state again. Sulu snorts. “Well, that’ll definitely make him fall asleep, Spock.” 

Spock hums and doesn’t bother to respond. Leonard feels a smile spread across his face. The fabric of the blankets are soft, and the air still holds the faintest scent of Spock. He feels secure here among his friends, and he couldn’t be more content.


End file.
